For me it is you
by KyuJ
Summary: "Apakah berlebihan kalau aku masih mengharapmu setelah 6 tahun kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Seokjin dalam hati. BTS. BxB.YAOI. NamJin.


Title: For me it is you

Author : Kyu_J

Cast:

 _~Kim Seok Jin_

 _~Kim Namjoon_

Genre: Sad, Romance

Lenght : oneshoot

Summary: _"_ _Apakah berlebihan kalau aku masih mengharapmu setelah 6 tahun kau meninggalkanku?"_ tanya Seokjin dalam hati.

Happy Reading... ^.^

#Author pov~

Musim semi menyambut kota Seoul, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan paras bak model papan atas melangkah meninggalkan unit apartemennya,dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju RS di kawasan Gangnam. Dia adalah Hyorin sang Dokter muda.

#Seokjin pov~

"Annyeong haseyo" sapanya begitu memasuki RS

"Annyeong haseyo dokter" jawab para perawat disana

"Apa Nara sudah siuman?" tanya seokjin menanyakan pasien yg ditanganinya

"Sudah dok,kondisi Nara juga perlahan membaik sejak dia dioperasi kemarin." Jawab perawat

"Ah syukurlah,aku akan menemuinya,kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

"Ne dokter"

Seokjin membuka pintu dan memeriksa keadaan pasiennya itu.

"Nara-shi,eotteokhae? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya seokjin menanyakan keadaan

"Ne Gwaenchana dokter." Jawab Nara

"Kkeundae, luka bekas operasinya masih sering terasa sakit dokter" lanjutnya

"Geureom,luka itu tidak akan terasa lagi setelah beberapa bulan Nara"

"Aku akan memberimu obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya,tapi kalau sudah tidak sering sakit lagi cobalah untuk mengurangi dosisnya, arraseo" jelas seokjin

"Ne arraseo"

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Nara,Seokjin pergi ke ruangannya. Tidak lama setelah itu, perawatnya menemuinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Dokter Seokjin,ada pasien. Dia butuh untuk segera dioperasi,dia korban tabrak dok"

"Pasien ada di UGD, mohon dokter cepat menanganinya" penjelasan perawat itu berakhir dan Seokjin segera menuju ke pasien tersebut.

UGD...

Perasaan Seokjin tiba-tiba merasa sedih saat menatap pintu UGD. Dia berdiri sejenak untuk menenangkan hatinya lalu memasuki ruangan UGD.

 _Deg..._

 _Deg..._

 _Deg..._

 _Seokjin_ _hampir pingsan melihat pasien itu dengan air mata dimata indah Hyorin. Bukan karena dia takut dengan darah tapi,,,_

 _"_ _Maldo andwae" ucapnya sambil hampir pingsan._

 _"_ _Dokter gwaenchana?" tanya beberapa perawat panik_

 _"_ _Nan gwaenchana" jawab Seokjin_ _sambil berusaha berdiri dan menangani pasien tersebut._

 _1 jam..._

 _2 jam..._

 _3 jam..._

 _Dan setelah 5 jam operasi akhirnya selesai, Seokjin_ _langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang operasi setelah selesai melakukan penanganan pada pasien itu. Tak biasanya Seokjin_ _langsung meninggalkan ruang operasi setelah selesai operasi._

 _Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Seokjin_ _kembali ke ruangannya. Dia mencari sesuatu di laci mejanya, sebuah foto. Foto lama dengan dua orang sebagai objek didalamnya. Air mata kembali menuntut untuk keluar._

 _"_ _Maldo andwae neo"_

 _"_ _Tadi bukan dirimu kan?" tanya pada foto itu_

 _"_ _malhaebwa jebal" tanya lagi pada foto itu sambil terisak_

 _Seokjin_ _menangis sambil memeluk foto itu. Dia melihat namja di foto itu hari ini di sini...di RS ini dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan...dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya,dengan darah menyelimuti tubuhnya,dengan nafas yang hampir meninggalkan nyawanya. Seokjin_ _menatap foto itu lagi..._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau ada didepanku dengan keadaan seperti ini,eoh?" tanya pada foto tadi_

 _#Author pov_ ~

Seokjin memutuskan untuk pulang. Disepanjang jalan pulang dia hanya menangisi sosok namja yang menjadi pasiennya tadi.

"Naega wae ireokhae?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri masih dengan air matanya.

"Nae maemi appaseo" lanjutnya

Diperjalanan Seokjin hanya menangis...dia benar-benar merasa terluka hanya dengan melihat namja yang menjadi pasiennya tadi.

Apartemen...

Begitu sampai di apartemennya Seokjin baru bisa sedikit tenang...Dia duduk di kursi balkon apartemenya. Dia mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Dia mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi di hari ini

"Namjoon-a...neo gwaenchana?"

"Neo wae ireokhae?"

"Kenapa kau terluka tadi,eoh?"

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae Namjoon-a?" tanya Seokjin berkali-kali pada pasien di RS tadi,Namjoon.

Seokjin meluapkan semua emosinya dengan terus memanggil Namjoon. Dia sangat mencintai Namjoon,bahkan setelah 6 tahun dicampakkan olehnya.

 _"_ _Apakah berlebihan kalau aku masih mengharapmu setelah 6 tahun kau meninggalkanku?"_ tanya Seokjin dalam hati.

Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya kedapur dan mengambil air lalu tidur. Hatinya sedikit terluka barusan,dia mengingat bagaimana sosok namja bernama Jin itu meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

#FLASHBACK 7 TAHUN LALU

Setiap hari Seokjin akan menghabiskan harinya bersama sahabat terbaiknya Namjoon. Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi mereka bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan memaknai semua yang mereka lakukan dengan lelucon dan mainan,mereka sudah dewasa sekarang.

SMP Haneul

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi Seokjin dari SMP Haneul dan Namjoon datang pada Seokjin.

"Seokjin-a...chukkae" ucap Namjoon sambil memberi bingkisan bunga untuk Seokjin

"Gomawoyo nae chingu...eoh,ini juga untukmu" balas Seokjin sambil memberi bunga miliknya pada Namjoon lalu mereka berpelukan.

"Namjoon-a kau mau tteokbokki? Aku akan membelikanmu hari ini" tawar Seokjin

"Jinja? Baiklah, kajja" merekapun pergi ke warung pinggir jalan di dekat sekolah Seokjin. Mereka memang tidak sekolah di tempat yang sama.

Hari itu bukan cuma hari kelulusan mereka,tapi juga hari dimana Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin. Hari itu Namjoon mendapatkan kata tidak dari Seokjin dan dari situlah awal perpisahan mereka.

#FLASHBACK END

Kamar Seokjin

Seokjin terlelap setelah mengingat masa lalunya bersama Namjoon . Tragis memang,mengingat persahabatan dari kecil mereka lenyap bersama penolakan dari Seokjin terhadap Namjoon. Dan Namjoon tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencari tau alasan penolakan Seokjin padanya yang semua berasal dari perlakuan keluarga Namjoon pada Seokjin.

#Author Pov~

Sinar matahari mencoba masuk lewat celah-celah saat sepasang mata mulai membuka matanya. Hari ini Seokjin memulai hari seperti biasa. Seokjin memanggang roti dan menyeduh coklat hangat untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Setelah sarapan dia mulai bersiap untuk pergi bekerja dan bersiap menemui masa lalunya.

Hari ini Seokjin pergi dengan mobilnya,biasanya dia akan naik bus menuju RS. Tapi hari ini ia ingin membawa mobilnya bersamanya.

Rumah Sakit

Namjoon sudah sadar 2 jam setelah dirinya dioperasi. Kondisinya sangat lemah,wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Mianhaeyo...neo ireumi mwoyeyo?" tanya perawat pada Namjoon

"Nae ireumeul Kim Namjoon...ani,geunyang Nam imnida" jawab Namjoon sedikit parau

"Eoh ne, Kamsahamnida" jawab perawat lalu memeriksa keadaan Namjoon

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Namjoon

"Anda harus menunggu rekomendasi dari dokter kami Nam~shi,dokter akan datang sebentar lagi

"ne"

Seokjin telah sampai di RS,dia menuju keruangannya untuk berganti pakaian dan langsung ke ruangan di mana Namjoon dirawat. Dia bertanya pada perawat dimana Namjoon dirawat.

"Annyeong haseyo, Namjoon~shi" sapa Seokjin pada Namjoon dengan wajah datar

"Itu dokter kami,permisi" ucap perawat meninggalkan ruangan

"Neon gwaenchana Namjoon~a?" tanya Seokjin sambil memeriksa Namjoon tanpa menatap satu sama lain

"nan gwaenchana Seokjin ~a"

"geurae...aku sudah memeriksamu,kau bisa meninggalkan RS setelah kurang lebih 2 minggu"

"Eolmana? 2 minggu? Kau gila? Tak bisakah aku keluar sekarang,eoh?" balas Namjoon

"Lalu aku harus apa,eoh?" balas Hyorin

"Seokjin ~a...aku tidak suka terlalu lama disini, arra"

"Dan aku tidak suka terlalu lama disini karena akan terlalu lama aku bertemu denganmu"lanjut Namjoon

"Yak,Namjoon~a...Kau pikir aku suka lama bertemu denganmu? Tidak sama sekali"

"Aku melakukan ini karena ini sudah aturan dan kondisimu juga mendukung aturan ini diterapkan,jadi jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang bisa membuatmu semakin lama disini. Karena aku tidak menyukai itu, mengerti" tegas Seokjin lalu kembali ke ruangannya

Seokjin bersandar di pintu ruangannya,mengingat perkataaannya tadi. Namjoon juga termenung mendengar perkataan Seokjin, Namjoon tidak menyangka kalau Seokjin bisa berkata seperti itu. Tapi,jujur dalam hati Namjoon berkata kalau dia masih mencintai Seokjin.

Siang ini Seokjin akan memeriksa keadaan Namjoon lagi sebelum ia melihat seorang namja sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Namjoon sambil berlinang air mata. Seokjin berlalu dan pergi, ia memilih untuk menghabiskan siangnya dengan makan siang bersama temannya.

"Hoseok~a...kau bisa temani aku makan siang? Aku tunggu di tempat biasa eotte?" tanya Seokjin dari ponselnya

"ne...aku bisa datang,tunggu aku arra" balas seseorang dari seberang

"ok...bye"

Seokjin pergi meninggalkan RS dan memberi tahu perawatnya untuk memeriksa Namjoon.

"Annyeong Namjoon~shi,,,anda harus diperiksa dulu" kata perawat lalu memeriksa

"Mana dokter Seokjin? Bukannya dia yang seharusnya memeriksaku?" tanya Namjoon

"Dia sedang makan siang jadi saya yang menggantikan" jawab perawat dan pergi setelah keluar

"Mwo? Makan siang dan meninggalkan pasien?" jawab Namjoon yang tidak mendapat respon dari perawat

"Hyung wae?" tanya namja yang ada disampingnya

"Aniya Taehyung~a...bukan apa-apa" jawab Namjoon

"Hyung...eomma dan appa tidak bisa datang,jadi aku yang datang dan aku harus kembali 3 hari lagi. Hyung tak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak masalah...yang penting adik hyung sudah menjenguk hyung"

"Geundae hyung...apa dokter Seokjin itu namja yang sama dengan namja yang kau sukai dulu,eoh?" tanya Taehyung memastikan

"a...a...aniya"

Taehyung tidak begitu mempermasalahkan itu,karena sekarang dia sudah setuju kakaknya mau berpacaran dengan siapa aja.

Someday Cafe

Seokjin menunggu Hoseok sambil menikmati Stroberry milk shake miliknya. Hoseok melamabaikan tangannya ketika datang. Hoseok akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Seokjin,karena dia menyukainya.

"Lama tak jumpa Seokjin ~a...bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik Hoseok~a...aku sebenarnya ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu Hoseok~a"

"Ceritalah...aku akan mendengarnya,atau mungkin ini masalah Namjoon?"

"Kau benar...aku bertemu dengannya lagi,dan tadi aku juga melihat adiknya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku harus apa Hoseok~a?"

"Aku tidak begitu tau...tapi melihat penantianmu selama 6 tahun dan dari 6 tahun juga pertemanan kita,kau selalu menceritakan semua tentangnya"

"Mungkin kali ini kau harus memberi tahunya alasan kau menolaknya dulu,mungkin dengan itu penantianmu tidak berbalas sia-sia"

"Tapi Hoseok-a kau tak tau perasaanku,sikap kedua orang tuanya,kedua saudaranya,seakan memberitahuku kalau aku tak bisa berada disisinya"

"Apa menurutmu 7 tahun lalu aku menolaknya tanpa alasan? Tidak hoseok-a,aku mempertimbangkan banyak hal sebelum aku mengucapkannya. Aku orang yang detail hoseok-a,aku sensitive"

"Aku tahu Seokjin-a,kau sangat mencintainya tapi sebesar apapun cintamu padanya kau tak bisa memilikinya itu aku tau Seokjin-a. Aku juga orang yang peka,dan aku rasa kepekaanmu mulai aku ragukan Seokjin-a"  
"Wae? Apa yang tidak bisa aku rasakan? Aku tidak peka pada apa hoseok-a?"

"Kau tidak peka pada perasaanku padamu, aku pergi dulu" Hoseok pergi meninggalkan Seokjin dengan rasa kaget

Seokjin memutuskan meninggalkan cafe itu dan kembali ke RS. Kata-kata hoseok terus terngiang di telinganya

 _"_ _Aku tahu Seokjin-a,kau sangat mencintainya tapi sebesar apapun cintamu padanya kau tak bisa memilikinya itu aku tau Seokjin-a. Aku juga orang yang peka,dan aku rasa kepekaanmu mulai aku ragukan Seokjin-a_ _"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu Seokjin-a,kau sangat mencintainya tapi sebesar apapun cintamu padanya kau tak bisa memilikinya itu aku tau Seokjin-a. Aku juga orang yang peka,dan aku rasa kepekaanmu mulai aku ragukan Seokjin-a_ _"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu Seokjin-a,kau sangat mencintainya tapi sebesar apapun cintamu padanya kau tak bisa memilikinya itu aku tau Seokjin-a. Aku juga orang yang peka,dan aku rasa kepekaanmu mulai aku ragukan Seokjin-a_ _"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu Seokjin-a,kau sangat mencintainya tapi sebesar apapun cintamu padanya kau tak bisa memilikinya itu aku tau Seokjin-a. Aku juga orang yang peka,dan aku rasa kepekaanmu mulai aku ragukan Seokjin-a_ _"_ _  
_

 _"_ _Aku tahu Seokjin-a,kau sangat mencintainya tapi sebesar apapun cintamu padanya kau tak bisa memilikinya itu aku tau Seokjin-a. Aku juga orang yang peka,dan aku rasa kepekaanmu mulai aku ragukan Seokjin-a_ _"_ _  
_

"Ya tuhan...apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku telah melukai perasaan Hoseok

Selain itu Hoseok merasa lega telah memberitahu isi hatinya pada Seokjin meski secara tidak langsung. Di RS Namjoon merasakan dirinya yang masih mencintai Seokjin. Sang adik telah memberinya restu,tapi Hyungnya dan kedua orang tuanya?

Seokjin yang baru saja mengalami shock memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Hoseok memendam perasaan sama seperti perasaan dirinya pada Namjoon.

1 minggu dilalui Seokjin dan Namjoon...walau sudah mencoba untuk tidak melibatkan perasaan dalam bekerja Seokjin dan Namjoon tetap merasa hubungan mereka mulai membaik dan mereka berdua saling memberi tahu masalah dibalik masa lalu mereka

Taman RS

Mereka berjalan menuju taman dengan Seokjin yang mendorong kursi roda Namjoon

"Namjoon~a aku ini dokter bukan baby sittermu kalau mau kuingatkan"

"Arraseo,tapi siapa yang memutuskan untuk menjadi dokterku,eoh?"

"Itu karena,memang aku dokter dari penyakitmu"

"Ya sudah terima saja tugasmu"

"Arraseo"

"Keundae Seokjin...kenapa kau dulu menolakku? Apa karena kau tidak menyukaiku sama sekali? Atau..." belum selesai Namjoon bertanya Seokjin sudah menjawabnya

"Ani...bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu,tapi aku punya alasan lain"

"Seokjin ~a malhaebwa?"

"Sebenarnya masalah terbesarnya ada pada keluargamu...terlebih Hyungmu itu"

"Ah...aku tau alasannya. Mianhae,aku tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk menceritakan ini padaku dan membuatmu menunggu 6 tahun dalam penantian"

"Darimana kau tau?" tanya Hyorin

"Karena dia" jawab Namjoon sambil memperlihatkan foto Hoseok

"Aish jinja..."

"Gwaenchana...kalau bukan karena dia,kita tidak akan menemukan jalan"

"Betul juga"

"Seokjin ~a...mungkinkah aku masih menyukaimu?" jawab Namjoon sambil menggenggam tangan Hyorin

"Seokjin ~a Would you be mine?"

"I do"

"Jinja?" jawab Namjoon tak percaya

"Ne, aku tak mau mengulangi 6 tahunku menantikanmu" jawabnya

Mereka akhirnya bersatu dan masa-masa penantian itu berakhir. Ada pepatah mengatakan sebesar apa luka yang kau rasakan pasti ada balasan atas semua yang telah kau lalui dan rasakan. Pada akhirnya cinta akan membawamu kembali ke dermaga yang sesungguhnya.

~END

* * *

SORRY FOR TYPO


End file.
